Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{40}{25}$
Explanation: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 40 and 25? $40 = 2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot5$ $25 = 5\cdot5$ $\mbox{GCD}(40, 25) = 5$ $\dfrac{40}{25} = \dfrac{8 \cdot 5}{ 5\cdot 5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{40}{25}} = \dfrac{8}{5} \cdot \dfrac{5}{5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{40}{25}} = \dfrac{8}{5} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{40}{25}} = \dfrac{8}{5}$